Something New
by kokomobunny
Summary: Tab's not one to shy away from change, especially when his sweet and innocent Jodie wants to spice things up in the bedroom. (Talbert x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Here's a Tab story that's a bit like my Liebgott one. This one leans more to rough sex, dirty talk, and name calling though. I know some scenes don't fit with the era the show is set in, but I don't know any phrases from back then that are the equivalent of what people say today, so some elements of the story are obviously modern (as in, things that would be done and said in the present day). Other than that, I think it came out pretty decent.

* * *

Floyd Talbert was never too big on committed relationships. This wasn't a problem especially for a twenty-something soldier in a war. With no sweetheart back home who he'd dread never seeing again or who he'd receive a Dear John letter from at any given moment, this gave him the chance to kiss or sleep with any girl he wanted to.

Armed (no pun intended) with good looks and all-American charm, Tab raked in numbers and addresses from many girls, both at home and in Europe.

It wasn't until he met Jodie that he had a change of heart. He fell in love with her the minute he saw her with Shirley, an old high school friend.

She had met Jodie when they both volunteered for the Red Cross, where the girls became fast friends.

Jodie was visiting Shirley for the summer.

Shirley was taken aback by Floyd's new behavior regarding love. Although he moved from one bed to the next, he was mindful of women's feelings and very rarely pushed them further if they rejected his advances (save for one or two inebriated occasions).

It was different with Jodie. Even Shirley saw it.

Floyd wasn't his usual flirty, outgoing self. His ability to speak was locked. Instead, he was left smiling at her and stumbling over his words.

Confused at first, he consulted Shirley.

"You're in love!" she laughed at his cluelessness.

And it was true, for then on, since he and Jodie dated, he remained faithful to her. His eyes never wandered to other girls around them and everytime she spoke, he allowed himself to be absorbed in her mesmerizing eyes.

When the repercussions of war started haunting Talbert, Jodie never missed a chance to be there for him. He felt like he could be himself around her.

There wasn't a day where he didn't look fondly at her and tell her how significant she was to him, how amazing she was.

He feared what she'd think should she learn of his dating history. It bothered him at times, because he didn't want to lose her.

However, he was relieved when she told him she was fine with it.

"That doesn't concern me, Tab," she shrugged and gave him a half-smile. "Just as long as it doesn't happen while I'm still here."

The mere thought alone of that reminded him of the pain he felt when he was stabbed by George Smith during one night on patrol.

His heart sank hearing other people's rude comments about Jodie, since she wasn't conventionally attractive. But if he was the one to do the hurting, he would never forgive himself.

He kissed her lips for a long time before promising, "I'm all yours, Jodie."

She was left blushing and looking off to the side. She was so smitten by him, but also embarrassed because she wasn't used to this displays of affection, let alone this type of attention from men.

He was understanding though, and eased her into it, making sure she felt safe around him.

After dating for a year or so, it wasn't long until she lost her virginity to him.

Making love to Jodie was an entirely different thing. Though he didn't consider himself to be an addict, Floyd couldn't deny how much he liked sex. The thrill was always there when he hooked up with random women in the past, but after an hour, the high wore off pretty quickly.

There was more emotion and intimacy in the first time they became one. He'd never felt so close to someone before. The feelings lasted way longer and only drew himself to her much more, if that was even possible.

On the anniversary of their first meeting, he proposed. They married in her hometown, with Shirley being the bridesmaid and Major Dick Winters as the best man.

After their honeymoon, the pair returned to Indiana, where Floyd got a job as a car salesman and Jodie became a teaching assistant for preschoolers.

One night, they were cuddling in bed. Jodie ran her fingertips across his chest. Even when he was wearing a shirt, she still knew the exact spot he had been impaled. She never touched it, though he was already well recovered now.

She let out an inaudible gasp when she felt him gently gathering her long hair in one hand, sweeping it behind her shoulder. His knuckles barely brushed her neck, but it nonetheless sent a shiver up her back.

"You're so cute when you're like that," Floyd rested his hand on her shoulder, making little shapes on his wife's dark skin.

"Can't resist your touch," Jodie smiled and buried her face in his white, cotton t-shirt.

"But the way you react to it," he looked at her and moved his hand down her back. "It's so adorable. So innocent."

Jodie blushed and kissed his neck. "Tab, that reminds me. I wanted to ask you something."

He pulled her up a little by his grip around her shoulders and put his mouth on hers. "Hmm. Yeah, and what's that?"

With her speckled brown eyes meeting his blue ones, she bit her lip. "I want to try something new. In bed, I mean."

For a second, he looked at her stunned. "Baby, are you sure? We've only actually had sex twice."

She nodded. "So what are you into?"

He looked at the wall and smirked mid-thought. "Anything. Whatever you come up with."

When Jodie's lips curled a certain way and her brows furrowed, something she did when she was thinking hard, he kissed her nose. "Don't overthink it. You don't have to do anything fancy."

"Okay," she curled up against his chest and closed her eyes. "Goodnight."

He yawned and pulled the blanket up to cover their bodies. "'Night, babe."

* * *

The next morning, Jodie put breakfast on the table and got two mugs from the cabinet. She gasped when she felt two hands on her hips and a kiss on her neck.

"Good morning," she giggled and felt herself getting warm under her silk robe.

"Sleep well?" Floyd asked, taking a seat in front one of the plates and going right for the sausages.

Slipping some loose strands of hair behind her ear, she poured some coffee in his mug and prepared a cup of tea for herself.

"I did, actually. How about you?" she sat across from him and took a bite of her toast.

"Good. I don't see a reason why I wouldn't when I have an angel beside me," he told her before taking a sip from his mug, his eyes still on her.

Jodie blushed. "Nah, you were just tired from work. Nothing to do with me."

They both stood up when they were left with empty dishes.

While Floyd slipped his blazer on, Jodie untied the sash of her robe and opened it.

His eyes wide and mouth gaping, he stared at her figure in a lace bra and matching panties.

Approaching him, she placed her hand on his chest and looked up at him. "Just something for you to think about while you're at work today."

"Oh...," was all he could muster.

He took in her body for another minute and added, "This is _all_ I'm thinking about for a _week_."

Jodie laughed a little and cupped his face in her hands. She put her lips over his and hummed into his mouth.

When she felt his hands on her lower back, she pulled away.

"You're going to be late for work," she reminded him, holding up his briefcase in between them.

As much as she didn't want to send him off like that, she was nonetheless aroused at the thought of Floyd craving her in every way possible.

With a hint of disappointment shown on his frown, he took it by the handles and gave her one last kiss on the cheek before making his way to the front door.

"Thanks for breakfast, sweetie. I'll see you tonight," he said.

Jodie washed the dishes and went to get ready for another day.

* * *

Since she was the first one to get home, Jodie was able to set things up for her surprise well in advance.

There wasn't much to it, so to pass the time, she did some cleaning, took a bath, and read a book.

A few minutes before Floyd usually came home, she removed her clothes and spread some rose petals over the bed.

She crawled on top and lay on her back with her head resting on the foot of the bed. Making it so that the bottom of her feet were planted flat over the sheets, she spread her legs.

Jodie closed her eyes and revisited the night they consummated their marriage. She bit her lip and started feeling her body when she remembered how Floyd had swiftly pulled down the top of her dress to expose her breasts. She had been pushed against the door of their suite. It excited her that they weren't even inside yet, but he was so eager to get her out of her gown.

A soft moan escaped her lips when her fingers wandered over her thighs and moved over her clit. She rubbed it in circles as she recalled how he tore her white tights at the crotch and buried his face between her legs.

"Tab...," Jodie moaned, her fingertips working faster over the nub, her other hand on one of her breasts.

She was close to reaching her peak, but slowed down until she heard the front door open.

"Babe? I'm home!" Floyd called out.

When she heard the footsteps getting louder, she quickened her pace again.

"Oh... OH!" Jodie exclaimed.

After catching her breath, she opened her eyes to see him standing at their bedroom door.

Her view of him was upside down due to her position on the bed, but she could still tell he looked pretty surprised.

She rolled over so that she lay on her stomach now and held herself up with her elbows, her chest covered in the pile of petals.

"What do you think, Tab?" she batted her eyelashes at him and smiled seductively.

"You look...," he pulled at his shirt collar and gulped.

"What?" Jodie, now sitting with her legs curled under her, asked.

Tab licked his lips when he saw some of the petals between her breasts. Some were also in her long, dark hair.

"You look like a goddess," he finally told her, brushing some hair behind her ear and tracing her jaw.

Jodie grabbed his red necktie and pulled him towards her. She gave him a steamy, passionate kiss on his mouth.

His hands were already moving over her large figure.

"Baby, I don't want you to be gentle with me this time," she ran her hand up his chest.

"You don't?" he asked amusedly, then looked at her skeptically. "Don't feel like you have to do this..."

Jodie moved his hands so they were over her breasts. "I wanna be fucked like a bad girl, Floyd."

He felt his pants getting tighter when she said this. He never knew this side of her existed. As much as he loved taking his time with her and being sweet to her, he was undoubtedly turned on by the way she exhibited her wild side.

"Okay, but if I get carried away, I can always stop," he tipped her chin up to meet her eyes.

"Mhm," she nodded, feeling his arms from the biceps all the way down to his wrists.

He kissed her passionately and a few minutes in, he wrapped his hands around her neck. making her jolt a bit.

"You will address me as Sergeant Talbert or sir," Floyd whispered in Jodie's ear. "Understand?"

"Y-Yes, sir," she replied.

"Good," he grinned and kissed her briefly. "Now turn around."

After obeying his order, Jodie squeaked when she felt herself being pushed down over the petal-dotted bed sheets.

Holding her down with one hand, Floyd used the other to feel her bare back and proceeded down to her buttocks, where he gave one cheek a firm smack.

"Mm!" Jodie crooned.

"You like that?" he spanked the other cheek harder.

"I do, sir," she purred.

He removed his watch and tossed it on a nearby ottoman. Now both hands grabbed her ass, kneading the cheeks up and uncovering her holes.

"You know, I never would've suspected you would like being a bad girl," he added as he felt up her back, stopping at her shoulders to give them a rub.

"Sometimes you gotta be when other girls want your man," Jodie laughed.

"Well, luckily...," he ran his ring and middle finger over her slit, his wrist facing up. "This man only wants one girl."

Jodie bit her lip as her thighs tensed up. She breathed hard when she felt one of his fingers slide past her folds.

His other hand around her neck, he fingered her faster.

"Fuck, you're already so wet for me...," he chuckled slightly. "I can't wait to feel this around my cock, baby."

Curling her toes, Jodie moaned and squeezed her eyes shut. "S-Sergeant Talbert..."

"You ready to cum, hmm?" he murmured by her ear, his wrist flicking wildly.

"I wanna cum, sir!" she said loudly.

He removed his digits and swore at the juices that were now dripping on to the bed sheet.

She buried her face in the pillow she was hugging and allowed the effects of her peak to pass.

"Bad girl or not, you're still cute when you cum," Floyd teased.

"I'd like to make _you_ cum now," she coyly looked up at him getting out of the rest of his clothes.

He put his back against the wall and jerked himself off. "Come here."

Jodie got off the bed and got in front of him. She kissed his lips, neck, and abs before getting on her knees and taking his length in her mouth.

"Oh, fuck...," he hissed.

She spit on and stroked up and down his shaft while feeling his balls.

"Fuck, that's good...," he threw his head back and put one hand through her hair. "Suck my cock like the good little whore you are."

Using both hands now, she sped up her jerking motions, implementing circular movements now, all the while swirling her tongue around the head.

"Oh, Jodie...," he closed his eyes, his mouth slightly parted. "Fuck, baby, look at me while you suck me off."

She fixed her gaze up to his while taking him deeper, the tip almost touching her throat.

He gasped, making her grin. She pulled back just as soon as she had choked on it, wanting him to crave her just as much as she did him.

While leaving kisses starting at the base, she perched herself up and grabbed his ass, to which he smirked.

One of the things she liked about his body was his ass. Everytime he walked away from her, she couldn't stop herself from looking. It definitely didn't help that the first time she laid eyes on it, he was wearing his dress uniform. The form fitting trousers allowed her to see it better. When she found out he played baseball before joining the Airborne, she blushed at the image of him dressed in _that_ uniform.

"Stand up," he commanded, tie in hand.

Jodie did so, crossing her hands behind her back.

He got behind her and tied them together, securing the last knot with force.

"You wanna be a bad girl, don't you?" he had a choke hold on her neck again.

When she didn't answer right away, he spanked her ass. " _Don't you_?"

She nodded. "Yes, Sergeant Talbert!"

"We'll see about that," his other arm reached around and played with her clit.

Jodie adjusted her stance so her legs were apart now, making Floyd bite his lip.

"Aren't we eager to get fucked?" he said tauntingly. "Tell me you wanna be fucked, Jodie."

"I... I wanna be fucked," she replied breathlessly.

His inner fingers were halfway inside her. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I wanna be fucked, sir!" she leaned back against his chest.

With that, he started fingering her, his thumb rubbing her clit as she moaned. "Not yet."

"Sergeant... Sergeant Talbert!" Jodie threw her head back on his shoulder.

"Baby, cum for me again. Fucking cum for me, you naughty slut," his hand that was on her neck was now over one of her breasts.

His precum smeared across her lower back.

"I'm... I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna—"

She let out a loud scream as her legs twitched and she gushed down her thigh.

He twirled her around to face him and pushed her shoulder down. "I wanna see you choke on my cock."

Jodie looked up at him and opened her mouth wide. One hand flat against the wall behind her, Floyd moved his hips so his manhood slid in and out of her warm mouth.

She made her lips an 'o' shape the faster he went.

"I love that mouth, Jodie," he started breathing heavily, getting close. "It's good for two things: fucking and moaning."

He gathered her hair in a ponytail and kept shoving himself down her throat.

"Take the whole thing, baby. The whole fucking...," he was unable to finish his sentence as she held him in longer, all while she looked up at him.

"Oh, _fuck_ , that was hot," he growled as he stepped back, a trail of saliva connecting her bottom lip with his shaft.

He stroked it in front of her and saw her struggling with her hands being tied together.

Floyd bent over and kissed her lips. "You wanna show me how slutty you are?"

"Yes, sir," Jodie sighed. "Please, sir, I want to be your whore."

He shoved his erection between her lips again.

"Mm!" her eyes widened.

He pulled her up by giving her hair a quick tug.

Grabbing the back of her neck, he pulled her in for a deep kiss.

He reached behind her and untied her hands. They freely roamed his chest as he lifted her by her ass, turning to face the bed and flung her right on top, the petals jumping into the air with some landing on the floor surrounding the bed.

After positioning himself over her, Floyd kissed her neck, his cockhead meeting her entrance.

"What do you want, Jodie?" he touched his forehead with hers, one hand on her cheek.

She wrapped her legs around him, her heels resting right before his ass. "I want to be fucked by you, Sergeant Talbert."

He kissed below her ear and slipped past her wet lips.

"Sir...," her mouth dropped open when he was halfway in.

Without further hesitation, he slammed right between her walls.

"Oh... Sergeant Talbert," Jodie bucked her hips and bit on to his shoulder.

He went harder now, the bedsprings squeaking.

"You're so fucking tight," he groaned into her neck.

"I want that thick, hard cock deep inside of me, sir," Jodie purred.

He felt her getting tighter and heard her breathing quicken.

"I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna...," she whimpered.

He pulled out and watched her body shake.

"Fuck!" she yelled loudly with a hint of exhaustion.

She yelped when she felt his hand around her neck.

"We're just getting started," he said lowly in her ear before leaving a light kiss. "Stay on the bed, get on your knees."

Jodie rolled over onto her hands and knees. She shook her head to get the petals out of her hair and stuck her ass out.

"You have some on your ass. I'll get it for you," was all Floyd said before he spanked the right cheek and then the left.

He slid his length between her cheeks slowly before shoving it in her pussy.

"Oh!" Jodie moaned and bit her lip.

His movements were wilder now. His fingers dug into her ass the faster he went.

"You're such a good little whore...," he kept thrusting his hips against her ass. "I love being inside you, baby."

She arched her back and buried her face in the sheets, the clapping sounds of skin on skin becoming louder. He was going into her so hard that his balls were slapping against her clit.

"Sergeant Talbert!" Jodie moaned as she came all over him.

He took out his wet cock and caught his breath. While Jodie was taking some time to calm down herself, Floyd lay on his side of the bed, legs apart to show himself off.

She got in between his legs, lying on her side and holding herself up by her elbow, and started sucking him off.

"Hmm. Only naughty girls wanna taste their own cum," he chuckled.

"Guess that makes me a naughty girl, sir," Jodie winked and kept sucking his dick, using one hand to jerk him off at the same time.

She shifted her body so that her stomach was flat on the bed and her ankles crossed under her ass.

"Put that ass up just a little more, baby," he put his hand through her hair.

She complied and in turn, he moaned at the ceiling when she deepthroated him. "You're so sexy, Jodie... fuuuuck."

"Tell me how turned on you are right now, Sergeant Talbert," she pleaded while giving his balls a squeeze, her eyes back on his.

"So fucking much, baby. You have no idea," he threw his head back, his eyes closed.

"I could just cum all over you right now," he added, his voice getting a little high.

Suddenly she stopped and straddled his lap.

Holding his hard member up, she let each inch slide in, her walls clenching once more.

Just as he did with her, Jodie didn't take things slow. She rode him and played with her clit.

"Mmmmm, Sergeant Talbert, you're gonna make me cum again!" she giggled. "I love it when your big cock makes me scream."

He gripped her hips and guided her into a rhythm, which she soon flowed into.

Her hands planted on his chest, her large breasts bouncing wildly with her, and her ass clapping against his thighs, she jerked her head back and moaned the loudest she had all night.

"Cum for me and kneel!" Floyd grunted.

She rode out her orgasm and leaned forward, holding herself up by putting her hand on the wall in front of her. She quickly got off him and stayed in a kneeling position on the bed, playing with her breasts.

He stood up on the bed, the covers carelessly crumpled on the mattress, and stroked his cock over her open mouth.

"Fuck fuck fuck... fuck, baby, I'm... Oh, God, I'm gonna...," he moaned.

White streams shot off onto her tongue, some streaks covering her face.

After receiving the last drop of his cum, Jodie looked up at him and swallowed his load. She parted her lips and sucked on the head.

Floyd twitched and laughed. "You know just how to finish me."

She smiled and gathered the cum on her face, licking her fingers clean.

They lied on their sides of the bed, with him on his back, the arm farthest from her folded under his head, and her on her side facing him.

"Fuck, that was so good," he turned his head to her and traced her jawline.

Jodie leaned in to kiss him on the lips. "I'm glad you loved it."

He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and kissed her head.

She looked up at him, blushing at how he looked at her.

He gave her nose a little peck and moved his hand down over her ass.

"You're the only one for me. Always have, always will be," he brushed some hair from her face and kissed her again.

Looking just as smitten as when she first met him two years ago, Jodie sat up and ran her hand over the back of her thighs where some petals had stuck. "I have to cook dinner now."

He held her hand before she could get off the bed. "Dinner can wait. I wanna cuddle for now."

Liking the sound of that, she smiled deeply and got back in his arms.

After a moment of silence, he wondered aloud with a smirk. "So what were you thinking of when you were playing with yourself earlier?"

"Our wedding night," Jodie put her hand on his chest, over his heart and caught his eyes with hers. "Did you think of me while you were gone?"

One end of his lip went up. "Couldn't stop thinking of what you wore this morning. There was this one car that was the same color as your lingerie and I imagined you bent over the hood while you take it from behind."

"So romantic," Jodie rolled her eyes playfully.

"That's why I prefer yours better," he said, looking fixedly into her eyes.

She kissed him, her hand creeping up his neck, into his hair.

"I can wear it again while I make you dinner," Jodie traced a line down his chest with her index finger.

He licked his lips and pretended to think it through.

"I'd love that... I'll just try not to rip it off of you," he winked.

"I wouldn't mind that one bit, Sergeant Talbert," she said seductively.


	2. Chapter 2

Jodie headed for the kitchen and took out the baking pan and wooden spoon, setting it down on the counter next to the stove.

While she waited for the water in a big, glass pot to boil, she washed and prepared the broccoli.

It was when she was cooking the vegetables and pasta that she felt light touches on the sides of her thighs.

"Not now," Jodie bit her lip and stood so that her legs were squeezed together.

"Okay, how long will it take?" Tab swept her hair behind her shoulders and kissed the back of her neck.

"Mm, thirty to forty minutes," she opened a drawer close to her and pulled out the cooking timer, putting it aside.

As she mixed the pasta, broccoli, sauce, and seasoning in the pan, Jodie felt the hem of her robe go up to uncover her ass, each cheek getting a kiss and smack.

"Do you wanna eat or not?" she put her hand through his hair.

"Depends. What is it am I eating exactly?" he asked smugly.

"Very funny, Tab," she tried to hide her arousal, rolling her eyes.

He moved the vertical strip of lace that was covering her womanhood to the side, pulling it over her right cheek.

He kissed both cheeks again before putting his face between them.

"Fuck..." Jodie muttered, nearly applying too much pepper on one side of the pan.

His hand snaking between her legs from behind, he pushed his way to her clit and started rubbing it in circles.

"Oh God..." she moaned, holding on to the oven handle for support. "I have to put this in first."

Floyd stood up so he was eye-to-eye level with her.

Licking the tips of his fingers as if he just swiped some icing off a cake, he stepped to the side.

She put the pan in the oven and set the timer.

Not even a minute after she put the timer down again, she felt hands all over her body, lips all over her face and neck.

Jodie purred as she received love bites below her ear, all while her bra was being pulled down quickly.

He hungrily sucked on and swirled his tongue around her nipples.

"Floyd..." she moaned, her hands behind his neck.

His mouth caught hers again, his hands roughly caressing her breasts and his thumbs poking the center of her areolas.

Propping her elbows on the counter, Jodie parted her legs while Tab kneeled in front of her.

He lifted her thighs and rested them on his shoulders.

"Oh..." her grip on the counter's edge tightened when he went down on her.

He widened his tongue at first, running it from the bottom up. It was when he reached her clit that he used the very tip, giving it some quick flicks while he kept eye contact.

"Such a good view from down here," he smirked. "Your tits all perky, your pretty face when you moan..."

"Just keep eating my pussy, Tab," she commanded.

"Whoa," he chuckled and kissed her wet folds. "Anything for my good girl. That is, if you want to be a good girl this time."

Jodie scooted herself further onto the counter so her ass rested on the edge of the counter, taking the weight off his shoulders.

She started rubbing her clit. "I do, baby. I wanna be your good girl."

He kept lapping her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his head. She had one hand in his hair and the other holding on to the bottom of the cabinet over her head.

"You taste amazing," he looked up at her while kissing the inner spots where her legs connected to the rest of her body.

"Why, thank you," she giggled, taking her bra off and tossing it against the backsplash.

Jodie got down from the counter and slipped her panties off, kicking them off to the side, before getting on her knees and unbuttoning Tab's pants.

She pulled them down and got right to sucking him off.

"Fuck, baby," he moaned.

"Mmm," she hummed while bobbing her head up and down his hardened cock, her lips clamped around the foreskin.

He bit his lip and brushed her hair from the side of her face as she stroked him slowly with both hands, all while teasing the head with her o-shaped mouth.

She sucked on his balls before giving his whole member one, long lick from the base to the tip, which drove him crazy.

When she stood from the floor, he pulled her towards him by her hips.

"Mmm... Floyd," Jodie moaned breathlessly in between his kisses.

His hands dug into her ass and picked her up with ease.

She gasped, her legs hooking right around him and her hands going through his floppy hair.

He took her to the living room and pushed her against a wall.

Using one hand to hold his erection still, he looked right into her eyes as he entered her.

"Oh fuck, it's so big...," Jodie half-purred, half-giggled.

The tip poked her sweet spot, making her inhale sharply and grip his shoulders urgently.

It wasn't long before Tab wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and bucked his hips faster.

"You're so wet for me I love it," he kissed between her brows, eyes closed, as the mirror and picture frames on the wall thudded to their rhythm.

"Tab, I... Oh, Taaab!" she gasped when she felt an overwhelming spike of pleasure course through her body.

Her legs trembled from the ecstasy and untangled themselves from his sides, causing her to almost fall off him.

With his fast acting instincts, he grabbed hold of her ass as her back slid down the wall. She giggled at this and managed to regain her slipping hold on his broad shoulders.

Planting a gentle kiss on her cheek, he asked if she was okay. She nodded.

"I'm fine now," Jodie stepped down and lead him to the couch.

He lied on his side, his height fitting perfectly between the two armrests.

Jodie got in front of him, her back against his chest.

"Baby, can you turn the other way, please?"

"Don't you like this position?" she looked over her shoulder.

"I do, but I want to see your face this time," he smiled a little as he ran his fingertips over her hip.

Lying on her opposite side this time, she draped her leg over his.

She let out a sharp "mm!" as he inserted his length back inside her, the head of his cock parting her wet lips.

Right away, she placed her hand over his cheek and pressed her lips on his as he moved his hips against hers.

He had his right arm around her shoulders and his left arm around her waist, his forehead resting on hers as he continued going in and out of her.

"Floyd," she moaned. "Oh God, I'm gonna..."

"Cum for me, cum for me, cum for me," he pleaded as the grip her walls had around him was tightening.

Jodie curled her toes and arched her back, grabbing the armrest above her as she reached her peak.

He kissed her cheek, nudging it lightly with his nose to turn her head to its side so he could nip at her ear.

She got up from the couch and waited for him to sit up, his back against the cushions.

With her legs on either side of him, her knees holding her up, Tab held his erection up, positioning the head between her folds and sliding himself deep inside her.

"Jodie," he moaned quietly as he watched his wife work his cock.

"Oh... Oh! Oh, Floyd!" she screamed and ran her hands through his hair.

His hands cupped her bouncing breasts. He brought his lips around her nipples and sucked on them while she continued riding him.

"Cum with me, baby!" he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding on to her back and thrusting his hips up and down as she moved faster.

"I'm so close! I'm so so so close." She put her forehead over his and kissed his lips before unclenching her thighs. Her mouth hung open before letting out a moan, legs shaking caused by the feelings of bliss.

Right at the same time, his cock twitched and contracted as he spilled his load deep between her walls. A series of groans and sighs filled the air.

He held her face and gave her a romantic kiss.

"Oh fuck... I love you, Jodie," he said breathily, meeting her eyes and blushing.

She smiled big and kept kissing him, her arms around his shoulders.

"Mmm! I love you too, Floyd," she giggled when he moved his mouth onto her neck.

Jodie threw her head back and exhaled, her shoulders going up and dropping.

 _Ding!_

"Right on time!" she got up from her husband's lap and walked back to the kitchen.

He stood up and followed her.

Upon entering, the oven was off, her lingerie was back on, and she had put his shirt on and tied the hem around her waist to show off her lace underwear.

She picked up the oven mitts and was about to slip them on, when Floyd hugged her from behind.

"I'll get it, baby. You can set the table," he offered.

"It's okay," she smiled sweetly and got one mitten on.

She jumped a little and moaned when she felt a kiss on the back of her neck and a light smack on her ass.

"Mmmmh... I don't want you to burn your beautiful skin," he crooned by her ear as he ran his fingertips up her arm.

The sound of his lips coming together and lifting, combined with his warm hand on her ass, made her wet between her legs.

"Y-Yes, baby," he teased and held up her hand that was covered with the mitt.

After removing it, she went to the cupboards and got the dishes.

Once they were seated and eating, Jodie watched Floyd across the table and blushed.

He saw this and looked confused. "What?"

"You're such a sweet-talker," she laughed and shook her head, scooping up the casserole on her plate.

"Only to you," he winked and held her hand, his thumb going over the diamond on her finger. "After all, you bring me to my knees."


End file.
